Magus World Ranking System
Generally, all humans have a probability of advancing to an official magus rank. There is, however, a tiered number for the aptitude ranging from one to five, where five is almost guaranteed to be able to achieve the ranks of a magus and one has about a 10% chance of advancing. There is a total of twelve ranks a human can achieve. These are split between three acolyte ranks and nine magus ranks, where magus ranks one, four and seven are greater bottlenecks. Acolyte ranks Acolyte ranks are split in three parts, one being the lowest and three the highest. There are great differences between the ranks. A rank two acolyte for example is not able to cast magic while a rank three acolyte can. There are also different training methods for each rank. Rank 1 acolyte A level 1 acolyte is actually someone with a stronger spiritual force than an average person’s. At the same time, he is able to move energy particles and store them inside their body and is a newbie at conceptualising the creation of magic power Rank 2 acolyte A level 2 acolyte will be able to access a magic spell’s formula and cast the spell in its complete form. level 2 acolytes are able to cast some rank 0 spells. Though these were simple ones, it bolstered their battle abilities to such an extent that they surpassed the Knights. Rank 3 acolyte level 3 acolyte, the final step before official Magus. They had exponentially greater spiritual force than regular humans. They had a more profound understanding of spell theory and its uses in combat. They were masters of techniques like instantaneous casting, which enabled extremely rapid casting of prepared spells. Even Grand Knights were not their opponents, level 3 acolyte had always been considered the preparatory stage to becoming an official Magus. The faster one advances as a level 3 acolyte, the higher chances of eventually becoming an official Magus..Breaking through level 3 acolyte requires mastery of two spell models, a spiritual force of 7, and the aid of Reactive Elixirs Rank 1 warlock The requirement for an acolyte to be able to advance is a spiritual force of 15 and also a high grade meditation technique. The requirements for Warlocks and official Magi are almost the same, with only the additional requirement of a bloodline!. Warlocks develop innate spells unlike normal magi's,The formation of innate spells was heavily dependent on luck, purity and concentration of the blood essence of that bloodline, in the process of forming their innate spells, there was another scenario that could happen. That only occurs when the blood essence of the bloodline was extremely rich, almost the same as the origin of the bloodline. In such circumstances, there would be an additional innate spell. http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-122/ Rank 2 warlock The conditions to advance to become a rank 2 Magus was for one’s spiritual force to reach 80, and one’s elemental essence conversion to be above 80%, The requirements for a Warlock to advance was largely similar to a Magus, with the only difference being requirements in the bloodline, Upon promotion to rank 2, all spiritual force would have to have a substance form, appearing as the smallest spiritual force particles.Based on records regarding Kemoyin’s Pupils, Magi needed to burn up large amounts of spiritual force and stimulate high-grade meditation technique in order to spur on his own advancement to becoming a rank 2 Warlock. Every time a high-grade meditation technique advanced by another level, it would generate an innate spell for the Magus. However, the Magus would have no choice in this method. http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-r-344/ http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-258/ Rank 3 warlock The requirements to advance to a rank 3 Magus was for Spiritual force reaches the boundary of 200, solidification 100%. There are three stages in the spiritual force: vapour, liquid and crystal forms. These spiritual force particles, upon approaching rank 3 would gradually be condensed. Through the three stages of vapour, liquid, and crystal, they would condense further to form point mass. The differences in strength between every rank is estimated to be between 3 to 5 times. As a result, newly promoted rank 3 Magi and rank 3 Magi with crystallized spiritual force would have an unimaginable difference in strength. the estimated spiritual force of a rank 3 magus is between 200 - 400. http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-r-344/ Vapor phase Hydro phase Crystal phase Rank 4 warlock More to come trivia “All those who walk on the path of bloodlines will eventually be shackled by the very bloodline itself…” References